rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Carter
A Downlander by birth, a medic by trade, and a hardhead by nature, sixteen-year-old Eliza is still working to find her place in Aperion, and the entirely new atmosphere of the Uplands isn't making things any easier. History Eliza was born in Welkin YEAR to Fae and Dr. Dominic Carter in Ennis. She has an older sister, Agatha "Aggie" Carter, and a younger brother, Maxwell "Max" Carter. Eliza's entire life has been defined by Drummond's Disease. Her father, originally hailing from Hypponia, the Noble city of medicine, made studying and, hopefully, curing the disease his life's work. He moved out to the central Downlands to research the effects of Drummond's in the Downlands, where it was rarely seen, only to fall in love with and marry a woman who would later contract the disease herself. Eliza spent much of her childhood helping out her father in his clinic and accompanying him on his visits to patients. She even saw Hypponia once when her father returned to the city to petition for equipment and supplies from the university. Eliza's mother was eventually stabilized, though the condition continued to eat away at her and her marriage. Max's birth is what broke their family entirely. The baby was born with Drummond's, something completely unheard of in the medical community. Though Max seemed to suffer no fatal symptoms of Drummond's, he was still extraordinarily frail and needed constant tending. Unable to deal with the stress, Dominic left Eliza's family when she was only eight years old. When she wasn't caring for her sick mother and brother or helping her sister with chores, Eliza spent the rest of her youth in her father's clinic, studying the medical profession and her father's notes. About four months ago, Aggie finally convinced Eliza to leave home. She set off from Ennis, determined to find a cure for Drummond's and succeed where her father failed. Personality Eliza is kindly described as "passionate." Less kindly as "stubborn." Realistically as "pig-headed." She's a straightforward person who values honesty above most things. This, of course, has given her a terrible bedside manner, which is compounded by her impatience and her temper. Eliza is fiercely loyal to her friends, and she's a reliable person. Eliza is the person you come to when you want to be told exactly what you need to hear, not what you want to hear. She has a hard time getting to this point with people, however, the further away she is from familiar people and places. She's only left home once before, and she doesn't care for the attitude she's seen in the Uplands so far. Her profession is everything to her. Eliza has studied for years, and she's gained a deft hand and a vast knowledge of medical situations and procedures. Her desire to cure her family drives her, but it also fills her with guilt. She's ashamed of leaving them behind, something she sees mirrored in how her father left, no matter how many times her sister tells her otherwise. Eliza can change the world, but she needs the friends to help guide her. So far, she hasn't made any. That right there is trouble. Category:Characters Category:Bladewinds